Beyblade OC List
by SilverDawn15
Summary: Just a couple of my OCs that I have a background for. They're my very first OCs too.


Beyblade OC List

Sakura Hagane - Gingka's daughter. Has elbow-length red hair and light brown eyes that glows blue when her aura's activating. She is calm yet energetic but she sometimes have moments when she doesn't think ahead. She met Hayato as a kid but doesn't remember. She has a crush on him and is trying to figure out how to tell him. Her outfit for Metal Fusion is a white shirt, underneath a blue short-sleeved jacket with yellow and orange parts, knee-length purple shorts, white-and-blue gloves, and dark blue shoes. She has her grandfather's headband around her neck as a reminder of why she started her journey. She is the descendant of Amaterasu, the Blader of Light, and has a dark side from Luna, the Blader of Darkness, in her for a while. She disappears for a year after a week from defeating Kurai. Once she comes back she is wearing her grandfather's Phoenix outfit but it's modified to fit her and is various shades of blue with a white turtleneck and gray baggy pants. Her bey is Storm Pegasus until it evolves during the battle against Kurai into Storm Warrior Pegasus.

Hayato Otori - Tsubasa's son. Has silver hair that reaches mid-back and amber eyes that glow light blue when his aura's activating. He is serious yet understanding but sometimes can't understand a simple sentence since he is trying to figure out how to tell Sakura about his feeling for her. He met her as a kid but doesn't remember. He has a rival in Leon over who tells her about their feelings for her. His outfit for Metal Fusion and Masters is a yellow jacket with elbow-length sleeves over a white shirt, blue pants that look like jeans from afar, and dark gray, almost black, shoes. In Metal Fury he wears a long sleeved black shirt, blue metal armbands that goes halfway to his elbows, dark gray pants, steel blue boots, and a silver streaked blue cape attached from his shoulders. He is the descendant of Yui, the Blader of the Sky, and helps Sakura pull through her dark side by activating the counterpart inside him by accident. His bey is Soaring Eagle until Pegasus dragged it into its evolution during the battle against Kurai and evolved into Soaring Warrior Eagle.

Leon Tategami - Kyoya's son. Has spiky green hair that's shorter then Kyoya's with a longer ponytail in the back and lion blue eyes that glow green when his aura's activating. He is serious and cold but can calm down if Sakura or Aqua is talking to him. He has a rival in Hayato over who tells Sakura about his feeling for her, but he also likes Aqua so he's kinda stuck. He wears a gray shirt that's teared at the bottom, almond-colored pants that has rips and tears, and silver-and-white shoes. He also wears Kyoya's old sleeveless green coat as a reminder to not let his pride take over him. He is the descendant of Kaze, the Blader of Wind. His bey is Rock Leone.

Aqua Hasama - Hikaru's daughter. Has curled blue hair and bluish-purple eyes that glow purple-blue when her aura's activating. She is quiet and strong but is also curious and gets the idea of something instantly. She wears a light blue jacket over a gray shirt, a sea blue skirt over white jeans, and aqua-colored sandals. She knew something was up with Hayato, Leon, and Sakura but never guessed it until Sakura tells her that she likes Hayato. She is the descendant of Safaia, the Blader of the Sea, and tries to help the three realize each other's feelings. She has Hikaru's choker which she never takes off, except for important things. Her bey is Storm Aquario.

Ryoko Kishatu - Ryuto's daughter. Has long white hair which reaches her knees to a point, red bangs, and dull amber eyes which glow pale green when her aura's activating. She is smart and straight-to-the point but has a soft side for Luke and Kurai. She wears a short-sleeved green jacket over a white shirt, brown knee-length shorts, gray-and-yellow boots, and black fingerless gloves. She doesn't like Kurai at first because he was possessed by Dark Suzaku until he helps her fight against his father in Metal Fury. She also doesn't like Luke at first, their relationship is like Tsubasa and Yu's relationship. She is the descendant of Draca, the Blader of Thunderstorms. She searches through ruins to find any piece of her uncle's past so she'll know what he's like. Her bey is Omega Dragonis.

Luke Tendo - Yu's son. Has fluffy blond hair and dark green eyes which glow green-yellow when his aura's activated. He's very childish and over energetic but gets scared easily so he immediately goes to Ryoko, who takes care of the problem. He wears the same outfit as Yu but the white is yellow and the blue is green. He gives everyone of his friends a nickname: Sakura is Saku, Aqua is Aq-Aqu, Leon is Lee(although he tells him to not call him that), Hayato is Haya(he does the same thing Leon does), and Ryoko is Ryo. He is the descendant of Suna, the Blader of the Desert. His bey is Flame Libra.

Yuzumi Storms - Nemesis' daughter and Sakura's half-sister. She looks exactly like Sakura except her hair and eyes are dark bluish-gray. She wears a black cloak with a hood in Metal Fusion to hide her identity. In Metal Masters she has a white shirt, baggy purple pants, and black shoes. She knows that she was chosen by Nemesis to be his successor which is the reason he made her his daughter instead of Gingka's. She is the descendant of Luna, the Blader of Darkness who is Amaterasu's sister. Her bey is Moon Hakaihime.

Kurai Kasai - Nemesis' son and Yuzumi's half-brother. Has combed black hair and darkish purple eyes. He wears a ankle-length black coat over a dark purple shirt, dark purple pants, and black shoes. He wants his father to pay some attention to him but all of Nemesis' attention is to Yuzumi. He meets Dark Suzaku who says that she can help him get his father's attention but goes back on her word and possesses him. In Metal Fusion he goes insane due to Suzaku and saps Ryo's energy from him after he had an accident. After he's freed from her by Sakura he trains with Suzaku to control her darkness. In Metal Fury he helps Ryoko battle his father after she's the only blader left standing. His bey is Dark Suzaku until he controls her darkness and she evolves into Wild Suzaku.


End file.
